


DEArtfest

by KaterinaSentByCyberLife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution July Artfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife
Summary: *Arrives a day late with a Starbucks*: What's up?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Reverse AU

“No means no, Connor. You can’t make me. You plastic buddy might have rights, but guess what, I do get to keep mine too!”

Richard folded his arms on his chest, frowning at his younger brother over the rim of his glasses sternly. Connor sighed.

“Come on, Richard, don’t be like that!” he said. “He deserves his chance!”

“I never said he doesn’t,” Richard responded. “But he can get his chance with anyone around here, not me! Hell, you and Hank take him. I don’t need a partner.”

“I don’t need a partner,” Connor mocked Richard’s tone, pulling a pack of cigs from his breast pocket and lighting one up impatiently. “Expect you totally do, Rich! When was the last time you slept?”

Richard's eyes slid over the pile of case files sitting on his coffee table. It was Sunday night, and he was still nowhere close to done, despite doing his best to catch up with his workload. It was quite hard to deal with it since he got ditched by his last partner, Ada. But he can handle this. He can handle this. He doesn't need a tin can to help him out. He doesn't need a partner. He can do this all of his own and become the youngest sergeant in the DPD's history.

“I don’t need to sleep,” he informed Connor scornfully. “But I need to get my work done. Do tell, do you have anything besides bugging me about that android?”

Connor let out a puff of bluish smoke lazily, measuring Richard carefully for a few seconds.

“I’m just worried about you, as any good brother should be.”

Connor's soft voice was tainted with accusation and worry. Richard sighed yet again, taking off his glasses and rubbing the root of his nose. His eyes were burning from all the reading and report writing.

Adding to Connor’s ever-growing list of worries was the last thing he wanted to do. Richard might not let it show as much as Connor, but he loved his brother dearly.

“Look, Cons,” he spoke up softly, looking his brother in the eye. "I'm glad you and Hank are friends. I really am. But me? And an android? Nah. That poor thing would blast his head off after a few hours of working with me. I'm just- I'm better off Connor. You know how I am."

“That I do,” Connor nodded solemnly. “You are the smartest and the most diligent person I ever met, but also one of the loneliest.”

“I don’t need anyone but you,” Richard reminded him.

“Yes, but I have Hank now too,” Connor replied, rubbing the cigarette filters between his fingers nervously, dropping ash all over Richard’s floor. “Just give that android a chance, Richard, come on. If you don’t like him, you can just ditch him.”

Richard pondered about it for a bit. He remembered how Hank first arrived, stern, sarcastic and unmoved by anything Connor tried to make him smile. And then, how the android slowly melted, how he grew into a person until he eventually ditched his machine mannerism along with the Cyberlife uniform and moved in with Connor to be taught "life". How Connor looked so much happier and how his success rate flew up after the initial drop his partnership he caused.

Well.

It was worth the try, Richard guessed. At least it will get Connor off his back. And if it doesn’t work, he will have yet another evidence of the fact that he was not cut out to work in the pair.

"Alright then," he sighed. "He better not be fucking late, though. And I warned you. If he fries his circuits, it's on you."

If anything, it was worth the wide smile Connor gave him when he told him he’s proud of him and that it was about time he got over Ada.

And who knew, maybe Connor was right.

When Richard came into the work the next morning, he for once made an effort to look presentable, clothes perfectly pressed and hair combed back. Connor gave him a thumbs up when he passed his desk, and Richard flashed him a nervous smile in response.

Well, at least he can blame it on Connor if it doesn't work out, he thought to himself as he approached his usual workplace, greeting his colleagues.

There was a hunched figure sitting by his desk. Richard was happy that the android was on time, but that was before he realised the android was seated _on_ his desk, and not _by_ his desk. 

Some manners that guy had.

"Hey! Get your plastic ass off my desk!" Richard blurted out instead of greeting. From across the precinct, Connor and Hank watched him in pensive silence, but Richard barely paid them any mind, glaring at the android.

The android sitting at his table lifted his eyes from the tablet he was holding on his lap lazily and looked Richard up from head to toe. He was not your usual smooth-skinned, perfect android. This one looked… well…. Roughen up. A face of a cop that's been through the mill. Someone gave this particular unit a stubble and a very realistic looking scar on his nose. Android's grey eyes sparkled with uncharacteristic intelligence and slyness. If it wasn’t for the blue LED in the android’s temple, Richard wouldn’t even be able to tell he’s dealing with an android.

"Oh, hey," the android greeted him with a raspy, deep voice that told tales of smoked cigarettes and made Richard's heart skip a beat. "You must be detective Stern. I'm GV200. You can call me Gavin."

Gavin offered him a hand for a handshake lazily, which Richard accepted hastily, curious about how the artificial skin would feel. To his surprise, it was warm, like a human's hand would be.

"Richard Stern," he said simply. The android- Gavin, Richard corrected himself- gave him a lopsided smile as he slid off the desk and stood up. He was about a head smaller than Richard. Gavin frown when he realised that he has to crane his neck up to see Richard’s face properly.

“You know,” Gavin started, “I thought I was assigned to a human partner, and not to a giraffe.”

Richard snorted. The audacity of this android.

"Well, and I thought I was assigned an android partner and not a smartass."

“Takes one to know one, I guess,” Gavin returned without missing a beat, raising one brow with surprised expressiveness. Compared to how Hank was when he first came around, it was a nice change of pace.

This could be interesting, Richard thought to himself.

This guy... he could work with this guy, he felt.

And if Gavin's curious expression was something to go by, the feeling was mutual.

Richard pulled a case file from his briefcase and offered it to Gavin, who accepted it promptly.

"Fucking whatever. Ready to get started?"


	2. Sharing a Bed

„Gavin,” Nines whispered, running his fingers through the curly mess of Gavin’s hair gently. „Gavin, wake up.“

„Mmm,” was the only thing he got in response as Gavin snuggled closer, blissfully unaware of his actions. Nines chuckled at the sight- unless he was suffering from one of his reoccurring nightmares, Gavin's face was usually rid of the fine lines crossing his forehead, his face relaxed, the usual scowl gone. It made him look almost innocent if Nines didn't know what the man in his arms was fully capable of. He still enjoyed the sight, nevertheless, and leaned a bit closer to press a soft kiss against Gavin's temple.

The quality of Gavin’s sleep improved significantly ever since he started falling asleep with Nines in one bed. Even after the Ada case was concluded Gavin was still a bit wary when it came to bed-sharing. Nines didn't need him to explain. He knew all too well that Gavin felt the most vulnerable in his sleep, having little to no control of his emotion. It meant a whole world to Nines that he was the only one able to comfort Gavin when he woke up in cold sweat, showing the real depth of the feelings Gavin held for him, and how much he really trusted him. 

Some nights were still bad. Some nights, Gavin refused to sleep, tortured by his own past and by the newly added trauma of nearly losing Nines in the Ada mess. Nines quickly learned that on those nights, it's better to just go with the flow and curl up on the couch with his detective, watching whatever shitty 2010's TV Gavin wanted while hoping it will eventually lull his human into sleeping for at least an hour or two.

Some nights were alright. Gavin occasionally trashed or mumbled, but most of the night, he slept calmly or allowed Nines to cuddle him back into sleep when he got scared. 

And some nights, such as this one, were just perfect, with Gavin not as much budging, sleeping calmly, breath slow and steady, head resting in the crook of Nines neck. Nines loved these nights the most, if only because Gavin was usually in a great mood after getting a few hours of consecutive, uninterrupted sleep.

The only problem was, it was almost impossible to wake Gavin up.

So Nines tried again, running his fingers up and down Gavin’s spine tentatively.

"Gavin," he sang softly. "Gavin, love, you have to wake up. We need to get ready for today's investigation."

Gavin groaned softly, his fingers curling into the soft fabric of Nines’ hoodie- the one Gavin bought him to wear whenever he was staying over, stating that Nines need to “chill the fuck out”. Ever since then, Nines felt obliged to wear it whenever he stayed over, which was, honestly, almost every night, unless Connor demanded a sleepover. Nines, despite being a bit weirded out by the casual clothes, but he eventually warmed up to the comfort and the homey feeling he subconsciously connected to it. It also smelled of Gavin, which was always a plus.

“Gavin,” Nines whispered once again, pulling at detective’s messy curls gently. “Come on.”

Gavin cracked his eyes open, rose his head, gave Nines a single, sleepy look, blinking owlishly a few times, before groaning yet again. Then, he proceeded to bury his face into Nines’ chest, letting out an almost whine-like sound.

“No,” Gavin groaned, words barely intelligible. “Don’t wanna. So warm.”

“Gavin,” Nines chuckled. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

“Five more minutes, tin can,” Gavin mumbled into the fabric. “Please.”

Nines can feel a fond smile curling the corners of his lips up when he wraps his arms around Gavin, completely disarmed by the display in front of him. 

“Alright,” he caught himself saying. “Five more minutes.”


	3. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt: College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. I am late. Hush. I'm a busy person.   
> (Not really. I just suck at time management)  
> Enjoy!

Bleary-eyed, Gavin looked at the pile of books sitting in front of him and groaned. He picked one of them up, flipping idly through the pages before groaning yet again, banging his head against the table. The librarian gave him a sharp look from behind of her table, but he ignored it completely, going for a few more head bangs instead, hoping that the knowledge would mysteriously find its way into his brain. 

Needless to say, it was futile. 

He should have listened to Tina. He really should have. She might be a total nerd, but this time around, she was right.

"You should just rely on the night before cram sessions and your luck, Gavs," she always told him when he boasted about how he cheated the system and passed yet again without working properly. "It'll come around and bite you in the ass one day."

It turned out that day was today. Hence why Gavin was sitting in the library, at the prime time of 11 pm and felt like shooting the contents of his head out for how little use they were to him now. 

This place was crying out to be redecorated, anyways. His brain splashed on the wall behind him would add to the air of despair nicely. 

But while he might be slop and proud of it, Gavin Reed, was not in any shape or form a quitter.

He'll either pass or die trying.

Okay, maybe not die. But fall asleep, perhaps.

He stood up to get yet another coffee from the coffee machine at the corridor, going for the milky one. He'd never get it if he wasn't alone- he had a reputation to maintain, after all, always claiming he takes his coffee as black as his soul. When he returned to the library, the librarian shot him a look full of disbelief.

"This is a library, sir," she told him in repriming voice. "There are books. Made of paper. Very stainable and damage-prone."

"Give me a break, ma'am," Gavin chirped. "I have an exam tomorrow."

"You and half of the campus," she replied sharply. "Rules are rules." 

She pointed one red-painted nail towards the door. Gavin didn't need to look there. He deliberately ignored the sign prohibiting the consumption of beverages in the library.

"So you're telling me that if I check behind the counter, I wouldn't find a cup of coffee sitting there?" he smirked lazily. The way the librarian blushed ever so slightly was all he needed. 

"Thought so," he nodded smugly. "I won't tell if you won't tell."

He winked at the mortified librarian and went back to his table, feeling refreshed. 

Sometimes, it's the small victories that count. 

Gavin woke up about three hours later, someone shaking his shoulder gently.

"Wha-?" he rose his head from the book that currently served as his pillow, just to be robbed of his words. 

Standing in front of him was something akin to a miracle. 

A college student that managed to stay put together even amidst the exam hell the whole campus was caught in.

And not just any student. 

That guy was dressed in a perfectly pressed white shirt, buttoned up all the way, hiding the base of his long throat, matching the dark blue slacks and black oxfords. Student's dark hair was stilled perfectly, safe for a single curl that fell into his forehead. But his most striking feature must have been his eyes- piercing light blue, sparkling with intelligence.

Gavin. left completely speechless, blinked a few times owlishly at the guy crouching next to his table, before licking his lips and speaking up at last.

"What is it?" he asked. Then, he noticed that out of all the days in his life, today was the one he had to drool in his sleep.

Without missing a beat, the student pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket, offering it to Gavin, who was so stunned by the fact this college student in 21st century so casually produced a handkerchief he accepted it without a question, wiping the drool away. Facing a guy so perfectly kept, he suddenly felt very self-aware of the torn jeans, the Martens and old leather jacket he was dressed in, as well as the horrendous state his hair was probably in.

"Are you alright?" the student asked him, his voice quiet and deep and seriously fuck that guy, because nobody has right to be so perfect.

"Of course I am?" Gavin replied, raising his brow. "Why would I be?"

"Because you are asleep in the public library at three am in the morning," the student said, raising a corner of his lips in an unamused smile. "You had me worried."

"Oh, right, library," Gavin repeated stupidly, his brain coming up to speed. "Fuck. Exams, man. They're gonna be an end of mine."

"You should go home and get some sleep," the student recommended kindly. "You won't learn anything like this."

"Who the fuck are you, my mum?" Gavin was not really into being bossed around by little Mr Perfect Student. "Besides, I literally can't. Exam's in-" he checked the clock, "nine hours, bro. I need my fucking cram sess."

The student rose his brows, glancing at Gavin curiously. 

"Nine hours," he repeated, voice full of disbelief. "And you seriously think that you can catch up with the semester worth of reading in a single night?"

Gavin frowned at him, fed up with his meddling and with the slight mock in his voice. 

"Who the hell asked you for your opinion? Fuck off."

The student, however, didn't fuck off. He folded his arms across his chest and checked the pile of books sitting in front of Gavin.

"Criminology?" he asked. "Is that your field?"

"Yea, so what?" 

"Curious. I happen to be studying towards a double degree in criminal psychology and law."

"Don't remember asking you, bro," Gavin hummed. "Bug off. I need to study."

The student huffed softly, annoyed, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently.

"You are so appalling. If you would just listen to me for a moment, I'd offer to help you. I do happen to have some experience in your field. My brother has a master's in criminology."

That got Gavin's undivided attention, and he rose his eyes from the book.

He studied the handsome face of his new acquaintance carefully for a few moments. Even under his surveying gaze, the guy didn't move a single muscle. 

"Why the hell would you do that? Am I that bad of a charity case?"

"Well, you do look pretty pitiful," the student said with a smirk. 

Gavin let out a huff that was supposed to convey his annoyance but gestured for the student to take a seat across him.

"I'm really scraping the bottom of the barrel here, aren't I?" he commented. "But fuck it, while the hell not. If you feel like spoiling your night, who the fuck am I to refuse? Name's Gavin, by the way."

"I'm Richard. But you can call me Nines."

"Nines?" Gavin asked, raising his brow. 

"Yes," Nines nodded. "A nickname that was given to me by my brother. Because I always keep my exams scores above ninety."

Gavin rolled his eyes, huffing again. "Fuckin' figures."

"Whatever you say," Nines responded with a tight-lipped smile. "Shall we begin?"

Ten hours later, Gavin exited the examination room with a wide smile adorning his face. Nines was slouched at the bench in front of it, dead-set on keeping Gavin a company till the bitter end. He still looked as pristine perfect as he did when he woke Gavin up, but the dark circles under his eyes told a whole different story.

"How did it go?" he asked when he saw Gavin step out of the door. 

"Full marks!" Gavin excited excitedly. "Up top, Nines!"

Nines smiled as they high fived.

“Congratulations,” Nines chirped. “I knew you could do it.”

“I got lucky,” Gavin grinned. “But even then, bro, you saved my fuckin ass! Thanks!”

“No problem,” Nines smiled weakly.

There was something about this pristine perfect student whose score never fallen out of the nineties that managed to irritate and intrigue Gavin at the same time. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

For a moment, they just stood at the corridor, staring at one another, both seemingly lost in thoughts. Only after a few second, Nines blinked a few times in rapid succession.

“I better go and get some sleep. I don’t need to sleep much to operate, but I’m nearing my limit. Don’t do cram sessions again, okay? You might not get as lucky.”

With that, Nines turned on the heel, walking away without missing a beat, his hips swaying ever so slightly.

It took Gavin only a second to make the decision.

“Wait!” he cried out, leaping forward to grab Nines’ upper arm. Nines didn’t even look startled. He just turned around, question standing clear in his unusual, beautiful eyes.

It took Gavin yet another second to gather his thoughts. He still tried to keep his cool, though.

“You know,” he said. “they do say it’s not worth it to go to sleep and that you should better wait for your regular hour to come around and then get to sleep.”

“I’m quite sure that’s not the case,” Nines smiled at him, one brow raised into a perfect arch.

"Fucking whatever," Gavin waved his hand dismissively. He has already learned throughout the night that Nines never leaves a stone unturned. "Have coffee with me. Now. My treat."

"Thought you wouldn't ask."

To Gavin’s surprise, Nines smiled widely, fully, for the first time since Gavin met him. Gavin gave the student in front of him a look of disbelief, before cracking a smile on his own.

It would seem that he’ll have plenty of time to figure Nines out. And Gavin was all up for that.


End file.
